The Whisker Haven Movie 6: The Return Of Potions
THIS ARTICLE IS A STUB. IT WILL BE VASTLY IMPROVED AND ADDED TO IN THE FUTURE. The Return Of Potions (Also Known As The Whisker Haven Movie 6) is the sixth Whisker Haven Made-For-TV movie. It is 1 hour and 25 minutes long and the darkest Palace Pet movie so far. The story follows a new pet named Ami, whom the spirit of Potions spots as a target due to her insecurity, tricks into allowing her whisp to escape and slowly takes her over. It explores more dark elements and is the second Whisker Haven Movie to receive a PG rating. It will be a musical, but the plot and songs are still in progress. Plot The story begins with the narrator. The narrator informs the audience that although the five crystals are powerful, the one that controls them all is the royal heart crystal. It reflects the heart of the one touching it, so those who are pure may touch the heart with no effects, but those who are corrupted will make the heart turn black and deactivate, placing not only Whisker Haven, but slowly the land in depressing shape. The scene then cuts back to Whisker Haven, in which the pets are seen talking to each other. Ms. Featherbon clears her throat, and announces to the pets that they had a new pet. Although she was not owned by a princess, she had decided to take her on and let her have a place to stay at Whisker Haven, and to make her feel welcome. Ami, the new pet, enters the palace. The other pets attempt to smile and greet her, but she just walks on by without noticing them. Ms. Featherbon tells them that she's just shy and she'll be friendly eventually. However, Ami is revealed to think the other pets don't like her, and refuses to make contact with them, and acts cold towards any that try to interact with her. Meanwhile, we are revealed that the whisp of Potions escaped and has placed itself inside a black notebook. However, she cannot leave the notebook unless another pet frees her. She spots Ami from her prison, and decides that she can play with her insecurities. After trying really hard, she manages to push the black notebook she's imprisoned in out of the shelf, narrowly missing Ami's paw a few inches or so. Ami, curiously picks up the book and screams when it begins to talk to her. It tells her to not be afraid, and if she is, to open the book. Slowly, Ami opens the book and the whisp of Potions hops out. This causes Ami to scream even louder, but Potions puts a hoof over her mouth and tells her to be quiet, to not alert anyone else. She lies to Ami and tells her that the "evil" palace pets had killed her, but, with her help, she could be brought back to life, and if Ami helped, she'd share some of her power with her, while Ami obliges due to wanting to find a spell that would make the other pets like her. The truth is that overtime, Potions was planning to live off of Ami's life force, but Ami doesn't know and accepts to help her. As Potions mentors Ami, the pets begin to notice strange things occuring in Whisker Haven. Skyla points out that the weather patterns have mysteriously changed, because when she flew that morning, it was clear outside, but then it began to snow, then rain, and then it became clear again. Snowpaws seconds this, and tells the pets that the tempuratures have been drastically changing, ranging from burning, to freezing, to in between, at random points throughout the day. The pets decide that this is too odd to be just a coincidence, and ask Ms. Featherbon. Even Ms. Featherbon can't find a valid explanation, and Plumdrop says that it might have been Ami, due to her being new. This causes a disapproving look from Dreamy, Petite, Berry, Honeycake, Skyla, Snowpaws, Neneko, Flora, and Meeka to be shot at her, but Treasure and Sultan say that she has a point, and say that things like this didn't happen before Ami came. Ms. Featherbon scolds them, and tells them that a pet could NEVER do something like that, and that they should not judge so easily. Plumdrop, Sultan, and Treasure apologize, and all of the pets decide to wait it out and see if an answer comes to them. Meanwhile, Ami is with Potions' whisp, who has become more solid looking than before, and Ami's eyes are now more more red than before. Ami is examining the notebook from which Potions came, and asks for its purpose. Potions tells Ami that she chose that notebook to live in as a whisp because it had a secret. Potions presses her hoof up to the page and writing appears. This writing turns out to be of spells Potions used as a "solid". Potions does not tell Ami that the spells were corrupted, and passes them off as normal magic. Ami begs to be taught and Potions agrees to teach her on one condition: That no matter what, she would remain loyal to her whatever the cost. Ami accepts the deal and Potions begins to teach her advanced magic, corrupting her further. We then see the Palace Pets, who are playing in their pool. Honeycake notices Ami, in a dark corner, carefully examining the black notebook. She walks over to her and asks if she would like to join them. Ami says nothing, and keeps looking at the notebook, as if she hadn't heard what Honeycake said. Honeycake, perplexed, walks over to the pets, and tells them of Ami's strange behavior. Skyla walks over to give it a go, but the most response she gets from Ami is a cold glare, then she turns her head again to look at the notebook. None of the pets can figure out Ami's, but know that Ms. Featherbon can't help them with this. They decide that Ami might really not like them, and decide to give her some space. However, this causes Ami to believe they don't like her, and makes her even more desperate to learn the spell to force them to like her. She tells Potions, who tells her to not worry, because her magic was strong and they were almost ready. Ami asks what they were almost ready for, and Potions tells her that before Ami can learn the spell, the only way to set her free for the final spell to be teachable is to activate the heart jewel. Ami is unaware of the secret of the heart jewel and is obliged to help. Potions tells her that her plan was for at midnight, the night of the full moon, to be the night she is finally released. Ami is unaware that the full moon is the only night she can be freed, and agrees to do so, and laughs insanely with Potions, her eyes now extremely dark red. The scene then cuts to nighttime, and Snowpaws and Skyla see Ms. Featherbon on the cliff, nervously looking at the full moon. They ask her what's wrong, and she tells them that she senses that something dark will happen tonight. This frightens the two pets, and they ask if they can help her in any way. Ms. Featherbon tells them that there is a way they can help, by keeping an eye and ear out for anything dark or mysterious that may come their way. The two pets agree, and Skyla says due to her power of flight, she will also be able to scout out any enemies that may come their way. Ms. Featherbon thanks them and the pets go to bed excluding Ami, who has all lights off in her room waiting for midnight. Once the clock strikes midnight, Ami, taking the notebook with her, walks out of Whisker Haven with Potions. However, when leaving, she walks through Snowpaws' room, who is sleeping with both Neneko and Skyla, due to always sleeping with Neneko and being on lookout duty with Skyla. While walking, Skyla senses magical energy, instantly waking her up. Ami runs and escapes before Skyla can spot her. However, Skyla shakes Snowpaws awake and tells her of her findings. Snowpaws then sees a black piece of fur in fronmt of her nose, and identifies that it does not belong to anyone in this room, due to all of them having white fur. There were only a few pets in Whisker Haven with black fur, and they were all asleep. However, Skyla points out that Ami was acting restless and she hadn't been seen going to sleep. Suspicious, Skyla and Snowpaws walk over to Ms. Featherbon and tell her what they discovered. Ms. Featherbon asks the magic fountain for the whereabouts of Ami, and sees her running to the heart jewel. Shocked, Ms. Featherbon summons Whisker Haven's strongest pets to the heart jewel. The pets arrive and see Ami walking over to the heart jewel. Ms. Featherbon asks what she is doing, only to trigger a snicker which slowly turns into an insane laugh from Ami. Some of the pets reel back in horror, some of the pets become confused, while others stand their ground. Ami yells that they're too late and looks up at them, revealing her eyes to be dark red and glowing, revealing that she is under the full control of Potions. Potions commands Ami to touch the heart stone and before she can be stopped she places her right paw on it. Due to the fact that her heart was blackened by dark magic, the heart jewel reflects the heart of the one who touches it and it becomes black, sending Whisker Haven into eternal night. Potions becomes real again and the palace pets understand what must have happened. Potions is now stronger than before and attacks the pets. Ami is alarmed and asks Potions to help her as she promised. Potions tells her the truth and says that she was just using her to make her a slave. Shocked and betrayed, Ami goes insane, startling everyone in the room, including Potions. Skyla and Snowpaws run over to Ami, despite warnings given by the other pets, and tell her that she can still fight the darkness within her, despite Potions telling her to move towards the darkness. Eventually, Skyla and Snowpaw's words get to her and she decides to stop using the notebook. Her eyes return to black, Potions slowly is seen evaporating until she becomes a small purple cloud and is forced to return to the book. Ami gives Ms. Featherbon the notebook, and, for the first time, she expresses her emotions and tells the other pets how she feels. The others comfort her and tell her that they don't think she's strange and are willing to accept her, they were only frightened that she didn't like them herself due to acting cold. This makes her feel better and she decides that she has no fear to express her emotions anymore. The film ends on a positive note and Ami is made a true Palace Pet. Songs *Someone New (Sung By Ms. Featherbon And The Pets) *Choice (Sung By Potions And Ami) *Something Odd (Sung By The Palace Pets) *Power (Sung By Potions And Joined In Later By Ami) *Darkness Within Me (Sung By Ami) *Tonight (Sung By Ms. Featherbon And Joined In Later By Snowpaws And Skyla) *Darkness Within Me/You (Sung By Potions, Ami, Skyla, And Snowpaws) *I Regret (Sung By Ami) *A Friend For Life (Palace Pets Cover) (Sung By Ami And The Chorus) Cast * Michaela Laws as Ami * Rebecca Shoicet as Potions * TBA Category:Movies Category:Tv Events Category:Sequels